1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gaming table or like device equipped with provision for the selective removal of tobacco smoke from the vicinity of the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The annoyance and possible adverse physical effect resulting from the practice of smoking at gaming tables such as those employed when playing poker and baccarat are well known.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a ventilated gaming table assembly which overcomes the problem and which enables the players to enjoy their activity free from the discomfort and hazard resulting from exposure to tobacco smoke.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a table which is provided with a plurality of playing stations, each equipped with its own ventilating device for individual control of the environment immediately adjacent to the station.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of such a table characterized by the presence of a cooling current of air at each playing station, at the volition of each player.
It is another feature of the invention that it may be applied to conventional rail-equipped gaming tables with but slight modification and minimum additional expense.